


Candy Shop

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Castiel Flirts, Castiel in Panties, Human Castiel, M/M, Surprised Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: Cas showers at Sam's home after soccer practice, Dean discovers something very interesting about his brother's best friend.





	Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this fic almost a year ago, (but life beat inspiration out of me) so i really can't remember what it was supposed to be like. it was going to be a Song fic (as almost everything i write) but can't remember the rest, also it's the very first thing i wrote in english, so i wasn't conffident about it at all.
> 
> anyway if you want to know the song is the title of the fic (an that explains why it's completely unrelated to the story, as it stoped being a song fic, sorry about that) and it's Dan Finnerty and the Dan Band's version part of "The Hangover" OST
> 
> Not Betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Sam and Castiel came back from school. Cas has had soccer practice so he went straight into the bathroom, he’d been to Sam’s house so many times he felt at home in there.

 

After a quick shower went to sam’s older brother’s, Dean, room to get dressed, knowing Sam would be in is own room waiting for him to start their homework. He hated his pants to get wet from the water on the floor.

 

He was pulling up his jeans as Dean entered into his room to see Cas barefooted, hair still dripping on his shoulders and back, wearing what looked like black panties with a message in white letters that read “IT AIN’T GONNA SPANK ITSELF”

 

Cas, Half Frozen from the moment he heard the door opened, turned his head around to see Dean standing in the doorway. 

Dean Took a couple of seconds to lay his eyes on Castiel, he’d never checked out his little brother’s best friend, but when did little Cassie grow up so well?, his skin tanned, biceps perfectly outlined, his butt round and tempting.

 

-Dude, That ass is asking for something- Said Dean with a not so innocent smirk in his mount.

 

Cas, pulled up his jeans, but let it unbuttoned as he turned around and directed a predatory look at Dean. Sam’s Brother weren’t so bad himself, the work in Singer Salvage Yard Had helped build his constitution, he was taller and tanner than himself, his arms were strong and he had legs to die for, topped with beautiful green eyes, long thick lashes and the most perfect lips ever.

 

-Would you care to lend a hand?-

 

Dean is at him in two quick steps, they kiss and fondle, Cas pants falling from his hips to his thighs and fall in bed pushed by Dean, he crawled his way  to Cas’s lips and as he grabbed Dean’s ass they heard, knocks on the bathroom's door and Sam’s voice coming from the corridor 

 

-Cas! Are you Ok in there, Dude?-

 

Dean gets Pushed off of the bed in the opposite direction of the door, Cas screams to Sam as he jumps to the door, pulling up his pants with one hand and grabbing his shirt with the other.

 

-I’m Coming!-

 

He steps out the door and stops to whispers before closing it.

 

-I’ll appreciate your assistance later, champ.-

* * *

 

This is the song

[Candy Shop - The Dan Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPZBVQN_evE)


End file.
